vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix
|Veröffentlicher = |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 29. März 2007 |Genre = |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Plattform(en) = , }} Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ist eine Neuauflage von Kingdom Hearts II. Veränderungen Neue Merkmale *Ein neuer Schwierigkeitsgrad namens "Veteran". *Eine neue Drive-Form namens "Limit-Form" mit den Fertigkeiten aus Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix und dem Erscheinungsbild von Soras ersten Abenteuer. *Ein neues Mini-Spiel namens Puzzle, welches besondere Gegenstände freischaltet. Geschichtsverlauf *Neue Zwischensequenzen, basierend auf den Novellen für Kingdom Hearts II, wurden hinzugefügt; einige enthalten Roxas, in dem er mit Axel in Twilight Town redet, während er eine Schwarze Kutte trägt. Weitere Szenen mit Roxas und Riku und Szenen aus ihrem zweiten Kampf, in dem Riku die Form von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit annimmt; Naminé die mit Axel verschwindet; Riku und Sora wie sie vor Xemnas zweiten Kampf gegen Xemnas reden; Xigbar und Zexions Unterhaltung über Xemnas und die Pläne, Axel loszuwerden. *Die ganzen neuen Zwischensequenzen wurden verstummt und haben nur japanische Untertitel, somit können nur Japaner und die, die der Sprache mächtig sind, erfahren was darin vorgeht. *Zexions Waffe wurde enthüllt, ein großes Buch namens "Lexikon", womit er seine Gegner in eine andere Realität sperren kann. *Charakter Modelle von Buzz Lightyear und Woody aus sind in den Daten des Spiels von Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix enthalten aber ungenutzt. Kämpfe *Mitglieder der Organisation XIII, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories vernichtet wurden, können in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ''als "abwesende Silhouletten" in verschiedenen Welten wiedergefunden und bekämpft werden. Sie werden andere Kampftechniken, als jene, die sie in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories verwendet haben. Dies betrifft Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus und Zexion. *Ein Bereich von Radiant Garden namens Höhle des Gedächtnisses kann erreicht werden. Es beinhaltet eine Serie von Kampfsimulationen gegen alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII. Dies hat nichts mit den geheimen Kämpfen gegen die Organisationsmitglieder aus Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories zu tun. Alle Kämpfe können so oft wie gewollt wiederholt werden, allerdings sind die Organisationsmitglieder sehr stark, vergleichbar mit den Gegnern aus dem Hades Paradox Cup. *Ein Kampf gegen die geheimnisvolle Rüstung kann im Schloss Disney freigeschaltet werden. *Gegen die XIII-Pilze kann gekämpft werden. *Der Kampf zwischen Sora und Roxas im Ort des Erwachens ist spielbar. Bonus *Im "Theater-Modus"-Menü können vorher angeschaute Zwischensequenzen nochmals in Englisch oder Japanisch, durch das drücken von und angeschaut werden. *Ein neues Geheimes Ende mit dem Titel "Birth by Sleep", Einem Teaser für Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. #Roxas Geschichte wurde in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix mit dem Kampf gegen Riku erweitert. #Eine Krone, in Bronze, Silber oder Gold, kann auf Soras Kopf erscheinen, sobald er die folgenden Kriterien in irgendeiner Reihenfolge erldigt: #*Alle XIII-Pilze Herzlose zufriedenstellen #*Alle Daten-Kämpfe gewinnen. #*Verweilender Wille besiegen. #Twilight Town Veränderungen: #*Der Kampf am Bahnhofsplatz wurde verändert (Entweder 100 Treffer landen, unter 30% der HP angelangen oder 90 Sekunden lang kämpfen) #*Zusätzlicher Spiegel für die Limit-Form im Mystischen Turm #Hollow Bastion Veränderungen: #*Nach dem Ereignissen mit Sephiroth erscheint eine Szene mit Yuna, Rikku und Paine wie sie aus einem Loch des Schlosses herausfliegen. #Das Land der Drachen Veränderungen: #*Die Moral-Leiste schwindet schneller, was den Spieler nötigt die Missionen schneller zu gewinnen. #*Das Mobiliar taucht nicht nochmal auf, wenn der Bildschirm verlassen und neu betreten wird #Das Schloss des Biestes Veränderungen: #*Der Kampf im Wohnzimmer wurde verändert (Entweder 100 Treffer landen, unter 30% der HP angelangen oder 90 Sekunden lang kämpfen) #*Herr von Unruh wird schneller müde #Arena des Olymps Veränderungen: #*Das Zeitlimit, in dem Sora Karlo besiegen muss, um Megara zu beschützen, wurde von zwei Minuten auf 90 Sekunden verkürzt #Schloss Disney Veränderungen: #*Gegner hinterlassen keine Gegenstände mehr, während Königin Minnie beschützt wird #Fluss der Nostalgie Veränderungen: #*Die vier Zeitfenster wurden ein wenig verändert #Agrabah Veränderungen: #*Der Kampf auf der Straße wurde verändert (Entweder 100 Treffer landen, unter 30% der HP angelangen oder 90 Sekunden lang kämpfen) #*Der Kampf in den sandigen Ruinen wurde verändert (Gegner hinterlassen keine Gegenstände mehr und die Zeit das Monument zu aktvieren wurde von 30 auf 45 Sekunden verlängert). #Halloween Town Veränderungen: #*Neue Kostüme und Musik für das Weihnachtsland #Hundertmorgenwald Veränderungen: #*Die Zeit für Episode 4 wurde von drei auf fünf Minuten verlängert #*Die Regeln für Episode 5 wurden verändert #*Drive-Formen sind in den Mini-Spielen verfügbar #Die Welt die niemals war Veränderungen: #*Xigbar verändert seine Bewegung mit der Waffe, wenn er von oben schießen will #Zusätze für Veteran: #*Verglichen von Normal zu Profi fügen Gegner doppelten Schaden zu, Ausnahme hier sind XIII-Pilze, welche nur 1.25x soviel Schaden anrichten #*Roxas erhält am dritten Tag mehrere Fertigkeiten (Situations-Boost, Abschlussangriff +, Charmeur, 2x Glückspilz, MP-Hastra und Keine Erfahrung) #*Roxas anfängliche AP sind 50 #*AP Zunahmen wurde von 2 auf 3 erhöht #*Verglichen von Normal zu Profi, HP- und MP-Menge von Bonus-Level sind halbiert #*Verglichen von Normal zu Profi, die Erfahrung beträgt nur noch 75% soviel wie normal #*Um das "Birth by Sleep" Video freizuschalten muss Sora die Goldkrone gewinnen #Die Drive-Leiste ist leichter zu füllen und die maximale Stufe für die Drive-Leiste wurde auf 9 erhöht. #Neue Waffen und Accessoires: #*Siegesbeweis #*Exekutivring #*Universal-Schleife #*Schamanenrelikt+ #*Akasha-Chronik+ #*Stolz aus Eis und Stolz aus Eis+ #*Centurio und Centurio+ #*Schattenarchiv und Schattenarchiv+ #*Vollblüte und Vollblüte+ #*Schock-Amulett und Schock-Amulett+ #*Zweisamkeit #*Pläsierpilz, Pläsierpilz+, Prädikatspilz, Prädikatspilz+, Premiumpilz #*Partypilz, Partypilz+, Prunkpilz, Prunkpilz+, Panzerpilz Cover der Verpackungen Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) fi:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Kategorie:Spiele